


An Obvious Trail

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: 100 words on the prompt "Fireplace"





	An Obvious Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione’s lover came under cover of darkness.

The faint taste of soot on his lips, desire in his eyes.

He spoke only endearments:

Of heart and mind and beauty.

And love.

Taking her and giving of himself.

And leaving.

Leaving only a single copper strand glowing in dawn’s early light.

And mark of possession only she would see.

And the glow, only a woman can glow.

And something else that he always forgot.

Causing her house-proud mother exasperation, an obvious trail.

_“Hermione.” Her mother said._

_“I don’t object. I love him too.”_

_“Please tell him not to use the floo.”_


End file.
